Power of Chaos
by triforce640
Summary: Speed returns to help Sonic and friends take down Enerjak Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A Need for Speed

"Are you sure?" asked Sally

"There is no denying it, it is Enerjak." Said Dimitri

"I'll have to send Sonic to Angel Island to try and stop him."

"I agree, but while we send him I'll focus my nanites on the shield to increase our defenses." Replied Nicole

"I hope your Sonic can stop him before he gets here."

…

Meanwhile in a zone far, far away from Mobius…

"Hey I'm on vacation Akane, and besides I'm not allowed to help him that much." Said (drum roll please) Speed the Hedgehog

"You must help him learn the amaguriken." Said Akane Tendo heiress to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and fiancé to Ranma Saotome

"All right I'll show it to him one more time, you ready Ranma?"

"Yeah" said Ranma Saotome heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, but currently under a curse during a terrible training mission to Jusenkyo, China that makes him turn into a girl with cold water and back into a guy with hot water. Unable to stand even the most lukewarm water, because of a pressure point he is forced to be a girl until he can swipe the phoenix pill from this old Chinese hag.

Speed moved his hands so fast in the bonfire that they became a complete blur, and when he was finished, he had obtained all the chestnuts that were in the embers of the fire.

"Argh! I still can't do it!" Ranma exclaimed

"You know Ranma you're lucky you still stay human after you transform, for me it's permanent and not human of course." Said Speed

"Can it, at least you're still a guy."

"Good point, I'll leave you alone for now."

…

"He teleported before we could get to him." Regretfully said Sonic

"Where do you think he went?" asked Tails

"New Mobotropolis"

"Sonic do you think we'll be able to stop him?"

"I don't know, but I have a plan of who might help us, I just hope he isn't too busy to help us out," said Sonic as he grabbed the special communication device.

…

"I know you're on vacation, but that doesn't mean you get to lie about and not do anything!"

"Akane, that's kind of what a vacation is, and anyway haven't I helped out enough?"

"Not if you're going to stay in this house, and I doubt a hotel will accept you considering what you look like."

"I do have a holographic belt you know."

"Yeah and Ranma broke it trying use it in a match."

"I'm tired of arguing Akane."

Just then sirens coming from Speed's ship went off

"How can I train if I keep on getting distracted like this?" screamed Ranma

"What is that noise for anyway Speed?" asked Akane

"It seems I'm receiving a call from an old friend, I'll have to leave you for now, bye."

With that Speed activated his ship's controls and set off for Mobius hopefully he could get there before Sonic got into too much trouble.

…

"For a guy who calls himself Speed, he is taking his sweet time isn't he." Said Sonic

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Replied Tails

"Yeah but we can't wait for him much…" said Sonic as he was interrupted by flashes of light that are only made when zones are crossed.

"You do realize that I'm on vacation right now Sonic?" said Speed

"Like that ever stopped you before."

"Good point, anyway, why did you call?"

"Enerjak is back and he's running rampant throughout Mobius."

"I see and you need all the help you can get, any idea where he is?"

"Yeah and he's heading straight for New Mobotropolis."

"What are we waiting for, let's go stop him."

"Right, oh and Speed."

"Yes"

"Welcome back"

**Author's Note: Well here he is by demand Speed is back on Mobius and ready to kick Enerjak's sorry butt**

**Speed: Aren't you putting a little too much confidence in me?**

**Author: No not at all, the readers have yet to see your true power, and in this fanfic they'll see it. Stay tuned readers the next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Catching Up

Speed was flying next to Tails and Sonic in the Tornado heading away from Angel Island…

"So tell me where we are going again?" asked Speed

"We are going to New Mobotropolis, it's a city built by Nicole with nanites and stuff." Replied Sonic

"Stuff huh? I guess you were never one to talk about scientific things were you?"

"I usually have to blow-up most scientific things."

"Good point. Hey Tails see if your plane can keep up with me." Said Speed as he increased his velocity

"Is it just me or has Speed gotten faster?" asked Tails

"Yeah I think you're right, but you can't let him beat you Tails."

"Alright Sonic hold on tight!"

"That must be New Mobotropolis, time to slow down a bit." Said Speed as the Tornado passed him.

"Hey Speed! Is that the fastest you can fly, because I've seen bees fly faster than that!"

After landing Speed, Sonic, and Tails went to see the other Freedom Fighters to come up with a plan to defeat Enerjak…

"You lost Speed."

"Shut up Sonic."

"Hey Speed."

"Yeah?"

"You lost!"

"I was slowing down so I wouldn't hit the shield with my face, how was I supposed to know that you were going to have them drop it!"

"Hey don't take it so hard, I'm the one who can naturally fly and I can't fly that fast." Replied Tails

"Thanks Tails."

"Well if it isn't Speed the Hedgehog the ex-overlander." Said Sally

"Hey Sally, I wish times were better, but all of you seem to be doing well since Robotnik kicked the big one." Said Speed

"You haven't checked up on us recently have you?" asked Sally

"No why?"

"Robotnik has returned, but he's different…"

"What?! After all I went through to make sure Sonic would be the only one to survive the Ultimate Annihilator, he's back!"

"Yes, as I was saying, we need to stop Enerjak and…"

"Sally?"

"Would you quit interrupting me Speed?"

"I will as long as you answer me this question, can I read your mind, to catch up of course?"

"I was not aware that you could do that." Said Sally

"I try to keep some of my powers hidden, so I can surprise my enemies with abilities they did not know of."

"Okay, but only to catch up, you won't look into anything personal will you?"

"Of course not Sally."

"So how does this work anyway?"

"First I put my hand on your head, and just close your eyes, and I will do the rest."

After about five minutes Speed gathered all the information that he needed from Sally and released his hand from her head.

"There that wasn't so bad was it, now you know I will do what is allowed for me to do with Enerjak, but I can't bring him down, only one of you can, I can only weaken him."

"You mean you are still bound by those stupid rules?" asked Sonic

"Those stupid rules have kept me alive more times than I can count, and if Enerjak is as bad as you say then you're going to need all the help you can get."

"I agree, I'm here from GUN as you requested Sally." Said Shadow

"So you're Shadow, hmm, I hope your stronger than you look." Said Speed

"I am the ultimate life form, how dare you question my abilities!"

"Quite conceited aren't you, it takes more than an oversized ego to take down enemies you know."

"Why you little!" said Shadow as he charged toward Speed

"Stop! We're supposed to be allies!" cried Sally through the commotion

"I agree," said Speed as he used a little psy-power to make Shadow hover in the air stopping his attack.

"How did you do that?" asked Shadow apparently surprised

"You should know the power of your enemy before you attack, and you obviously don't know what I can do so just calm down, and take a joke once in awhile."

"I never joke and you would know that if you knew what I've been through."

"That you were created in a lab and were saved by your precious Maria and that you sided with Robotnik for a short time."

"How did you…"

"I learned this when I read Sally's mind, you and I are not so different actually."

"I am nothing like you!"

"Suit yourself I'm tired of arguing with you Shadow."

"Hey can't we all just get along?" Pleaded Sonic

After Shadow and Speed calmed down a bit it was time to get back to business and prepare for the coming of Enerjak.

**Author's Note: It looks like Speed and Shadow are off to a rough start, but hopefully things will work out, and if you look at them they are very similar Shadow was created in a lab and technically so was Speed, Shadow lost someone he cared deeply for and Speed lost his father, Speed I think is using humor to mask his pain, while Shadow is taking his own approach**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Chaos is Coming

"How much time do we have before Enerjak gets here?" asked Speed

"Anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour." Replied Sally

"That doesn't give us much time, we need to prepare for the worst." Said Shadow

"You should start evacuating the city Sally, get as many people out before Enerjak gets here, and send them to Knothole." Said Speed

"We'll never get everyone out in time, and some people would refuse to move again."

"The more people that get out the better, I've dealt with enemies like Enerjak before, and usually people end up getting killed, and I want to be as few casualties as possible." Replied Speed

"Alright, I'll have Nicole start the evacuation and get as many people out as possible, but I can't believe it's come to this."

"So, let me sum up the plan again, we are to hold Enerjak off until, Robotnik can get here, and take him to his Egg Grapes and hopefully drain his power?" asked Shadow

"Look, I don't like the idea anymore than you do, but it's the only one we have and we have to do it." Replied Sonic

"I just hope Robotnik keeps his end of the deal, and doesn't try to backstab us." Said Speed as he got up from his chair

"What are you doing?" asked Shadow

"I have some things that I must…attend to don't worry I'll be back when the fight starts." Answered Speed

"Coward," said Shadow after Speed left the room

"You shouldn't talk about Speed that way; whatever he is doing I'm sure it is important." Said Sonic

"Or maybe he's just going to leave us." Said Shadow

"He wouldn't, it's not in his character, and you do realize he saved the world and me once."

"No I didn't I'd love to hear it."

**Author's Note: to find out about how Speed saved the world and his origins, you should read my fanfic: **_**The Hidden Story of Speed the Hedgehog**_

Outside the building, Speed picked a secluded spot and activated one of the many capsules that he has equipped to his belt. This one was a mini lab that contained an item he was hoping he would never have to use.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but with the energy that I can already sense from Enerjak, I'm going to have to use it." Said Speed

As Speed activated the switch smoke from the chamber began to fill the air, and when it cleared it held a power ring, a **black** power ring.

"What is that?" Nicole asked popping in to investigate the small building that she didn't create

"How did…never mind, this is a secret project that I have been working on for quite some time Nicole, Charles may have invented the power rings, but I have improved his technique and made this black power ring."

"What is so special about it besides its color?"

"This ring has the same power as seven super emeralds, its effects last longer, but it has a draining effect on the user, I was hoping to improve it more before it got its first field test."

"What do you mean by a draining effect Speed?"

"After it is used it causes whoever to use it to lose seventy percent of their strength for a week, no one must know this ring exists Nicole, not even Sally. I have kept this ring a secret from even Zonic and was hoping to present it to him once it was completed, but unfortunately fate intervened and I may have to use it early."

"I understand Speed, I'll keep it a secret, but isn't it dangerous to carry something with that much power around?"

"Yes…anyway, how is the evacuation coming?"

"Unfortunately only thirty percent of the population was willing to evacuate, the rest seem to want to stay and fight."

"Nicole, I can't guarantee their safety!"

"I know, but I'll keep my shield up as long as I can to prevent a high casualty rate, do you really think Enerjak is as powerful as you say?"

"I don't think Nicole, I know, and this is one fight where not even I am sure we will win."

…

A few moments later a certain ominous figure appeared outside New Mobotropolis…

"Greetings citizens of New Mobotropolis, my name is Enerjak and I am here to release you of the shackles of technology, those who join me have nothing to fear, those who oppose me, well they don't live very long! So who wants to join me first?"

**Author's Note: Enerjak is here, but will our heroes survive this encounter? Get ready for the explosive next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
